La llave de tu corazon
by sakura natsuki uchiha
Summary: Sunao teme amar a un amigo muy querido...Sora, pero serán los alteregos de ambos quienes lo convencerán de confesar sus sentimientos. Su decisión puede cambiar el curso de las cosas. El miedo va consumiendo lentamente su corazón... ¿lograra su cometido?


"_**La llave tu corazón"**_

_By: Sakura natsuki uchiha_

_Declaimer: los personajes de la serie de "Suki__ na mono wa suki dakara shouganai" mejor conocida como "sukisyo" no me pertenecen T_T_

No logro entender bien lo que pasa por mi corazón.

"El" es mi amigo desde la infancia al igual que Matsuri-Chan, pero…hay un sentimiento diferente por ellos; eso lo sé.

El día en que nos volvimos a ver,…no me reconoció y debo admitir, por mas que no quisiera, que ese "simple" hecho me dolió, porque me lo decía una persona muy amada para mí, bueno…las cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

Volvimos a ser amigos, pero… ya no era como antes.

Peleas, alegrías, tristezas y…mi otra mitad…Ran, y la de él…Yoru.

No tengo control sobre mis emociones, ya no. Siempre que estoy a su lado,…aunque aparente enfado y algunas veces de verdad me encuentro en ese estado…no puedo evitar el deseo de tenerlo a mi lado.

Matsuri puede ver la "chispa", o eso dice el, entre Sora y yo, pero…no entiendo aún.

Mis deseos y los de Ran. Los deseos de Sora y los de Yoru, se que son los mismos, lo se, pero han pasado varias cosas que ni se ñeque pensar y en que no.

Muchos sucesos extraordinarios en la escuela.

Muchos nuevos amigos.

-Sora-…me gusta decir su nombre.

Me gusta sentirme abrazado por sus brazos, y simple y sencillamente me gustaría poder sentir más, sus manos en mi cabeza, mientras sus dedos se enredan en mis largos cabellos rosados, el saber que no existe algo más importante para él, pero…me da miedo… me da muchísimo miedo amar a un amigo.

No tengo problemas con que sea un hombre, eso no me asusta ni me molesta en absoluto…temo amar a un amigo, ir más allá de la amistad…no es fácil. Quiero, pero soy temeroso, si me rechazara no solo quedaría herido de una manera invisible, pero dolorosa, peor aun, la amistad que ahora tenemos…se desvanecería como una hoja al viento y aun peor…podría llegar a odiarme.

Sora y Yoru…dos seres, dos almas y un mismo corazón en un mismo cuerpo. Yoru ama a Ran…me alegra que en la forma de Ran pueda estar cerca de él sin miedo ¡como quisiera que así fuera siempre!, pero cuando somos Sora y Sunao…solamente lo veo en sus ojos azules, veo sus ojos llamarme, pero…me da miedo y me siento triste, angustiado y sobre todo…asustado.

Sora, tú y yo somos amigos; por esa razón… ayúdame. Por favor. Quiero que me digas ¿Qué es esto que siento al estar tan cerca y tan lejos de ti?

Mis orbes rosadas se humedecen por mi maldita y estupida indecisión, no quiero llorar, pero me es muy difícil mantenerlas al margen, ¿sabes?

Ran,…dime tú que es esto que siento.

Yoru, dime… ¿qué siente Sora hacia mí persona? ¿Amor?, ¿quizás odio?

La puerta de la habitación se abre.

-Sunao-me llamas-¿cómo puedes andar a oscuras?-me preguntas. La oscuridad lo oculta todo, mis lágrimas, mis sentimientos, mi deseo de arrojarme a ti.

-no prendas la luz-te suplico-disculpa la molestia, pero por ahora no quiero luz-digo, intentando ocultar mis patéticas lagrimas

-bien-me dices con una sonrisa que logro distinguir a través de la poca luz de luna que se escabulle por la ventana. Sora, siempre tan dulce conmigo.

-Sunao-dices desde tu cama-¿no quieres acercarte?, no logro verte-no, no quiero, por que si lo hago puede que veas mi miedo.

-estoy bien así-te respondo desde mi lado. Te veo incorporarte. Primero te quitas la chamarra blanca de la escuela para quedar con tu camisa negra.

"ven Sunao"

Yoru habla a través de ti sin que te des cuenta, pero lo evito.

"ve Sunao" me susurra Ran con voz traviesa.

-No Ran, aún no…tengo miedo.

"pero…"

-He dicho que no, por favor, deja de insistir.

-¿vas a dormir?-preguntas rescatándome de mi lucha mental. Te miro fijamente y a la vez no, traes puesto el pijama.

-sí-te contesto apenado, entiendo a la perfección lo que Yoru quiso decir con aquellas palabras.

Pasan las horas y sigo sin poder dejarme llevar por Morfeo, me resulta imposible.

Mis ojos están fijos en ti. Tu cabellera azul que cubre una parte de tu rostro, puedo escuchar tu respiración tranquila y pausada, que envidia me das en estos minutos.

-Sunao-me agitó al escuhar tu voz.

-¿Sora?-preguntó. No, no eres tú; ese color en tu ojo izquierdo…Yoru, es Yoru quien me habla, vaya decepción.

A pesar de que parece estar despierto, se que esta dormido, lo se.

-Sunao, ¿a qué temes?-me pregunta casi en burla-sabes lo que sientes, pero no puedes cruzar esa línea blanca, ¿verdad?-detesto admitirlo…cuanta razón tiene.

-tengo miedo…él es mi amigo-le respondo con voz tímida-no es fácil hablar de "esto"-me abrazo a mi mismo por debajo de las cobijas, quisiera que fueran otros brazos los que me rodean.

-pero que patético-me responde y suelta una risa- no es fácil, por que así lo has decidido TU, dime, ¿de verdad amas a Sora?, ¿o es que solo es un "juego" para ti?

-¡no! -respondo alzando un poco mi voz- ¡yo de verdad quiero estar con Sora!- digo molesto ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar eso?

-¿y llorando en silencio lo lograras? ¿Teniéndote lastima?-me duelen sus palabras…por que una aparte de mi sabe que son ciertas…porque Ran y yo sabemos que es verdad…y duele.

Comienzo a llorar como siempre.

-¿es todo lo que puedo hacer?- me cuestiono a mi mismo entre sollozos.

-¿acaso sabes lo que siente Sora por ti?...-niego con mi cabeza, de otra forma no estaría de este modo tan humillante-no tiene caso que yo te lo diga-dice luego de meditarlo un rato.

- Sunao-me llama con voz grave-tu decides si seguir lamentándote en tu patética oscuridad y seguir sufriendo por un amor que no te atreves a comprobar, ó salir a la luz y expresar lo que sientes. ¡Arriésgate!-me ordena, no…me suplica, por un largo rato aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

Ambos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral, dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

Arriesgarme. Las palabras de Yoru me siguieron hasta quedar sumido en mis sueños, pero creo que tiene razón…quiero saber, aunque duela lo que él siente por mí. Puede que se aleje de mí, pero no importa, intentare ganar de nuevo su amistad, no me rendiré fácilmente.

Esta vez lo hago no solo por mí…por Sora, aquel al que amo y temo a la vez, esta decidido, lo are por nosotros dos.

Espero que el día de clases de hoy transcurra a su ritmo de siempre, y así sucede, aunque para a parecer las clases son eternas.

-Sora-te llamó al acabar la cuarta clase-quiero… necesito hablar contigo-mis mejillas están rojas, lo puedo sentir, el calor golpea fuertemente mis mejillas.

-claro-me respondes un tanto confundido.

Salimos juntos hasta llegar a la parte del patio más tranquila.

Me detengo frente a un árbol de cerezo, giró hasta quedar frente a ti, tus ojos me miran de una manera inusual, como anticipando los hechos.

-Sora, yo-por un momento me detengo, pero recuerdo las palabras de Yoru y el apoyo de Ran desde mi interior y prosigo-quiero decirte, quiero que sepas que…tu…que tu…tu ¡me gustas mucho!-suelto esto último con todas mis fuerzas mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza al igual que mis puños.

Miedo, eso es lo que siento, y aumenta a cada minuto, junto con tu silencio.

-tu también me gustas mucho- abro mis ojos para verte. Ahora estas más cerca de mi, con esa sonrisa que puede iluminarme, dejando una ligera distancia entre nosotros. Una de tus manos se coloca en ni mejilla, poniéndola mas roja (si es que eso es posible) hasta deslizarse lentamente hacía mi mentón, el cual sujetas con delicadeza para acercarme a tu rostro- Sunao –susurras dulcemente antes de juntar nuestros labios.

Sora…el amor, por que es eso que siento por ti ha incrementado.

Yoru y Ran…y ahora tú y yo también estamos juntos. Puedo sentir como me abrazas, puedo sentir, escuhar con claridad tus sentimientos, los alocados latidos de nuestros corazones, latiendo al unísono.

Sora, Sora, Sora. Te amo, nunca dejare de amarte…porque tu eres lo mas importante para mi y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Creo que te he mentido-me observas confuso y ahora tu eres el que esta asustado, sonrío para mis adentros-no me gustas…mas bien…Te amo.

-Fujimori- me dedicas una mirada y una sonrisa muy dulce- y yo a ti…Te amo.

En ese momento tan especial lo comprendí TODO, reí, había sido un tonto.

El miedo que sentía y los sucesos del pasado habían cerrado mi corazón bajo llave, nunca la había encontrado, pese a lo cerca que estaba, esa llave siempre había sido mi adorado Kuu-Chan, el único que puede lograr abrirlo de nuevo.

Y estoy seguro de que con el tiempo podremos olvidar lo que paso…para seguir adelante, pero esta vez…_juntos._

"_El amor por una persona no tiene fronteras. La oscuridad puede mantenernos a salvo, pero no eternamente, siempre llegará la hora de salir a la luz y averiguar lo que sentimos. La decisión solo recae en nosotros y nuestro corazón. Así que si amas a alguien…díselo, no esperes a que se aleje de ti sin saber que sientes por esa persona"._

************************************************************************************************

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Les agradecería que dejen sus comentarios, y me digan que es lo que puedo mejorar en mis fics._

_Pido una disculpa por no haber escrito antes y por el tema (no muy apegado a lo que normalmente escribo), pero los dejo algunas explicaciones:_

_**En primera:**__ no había podido subir ni escribir por que tuve algunos problemas familiares algo fuertes, así como la falta de tiempo._

_**Segunda: **__me disculpo por haber descuidado tanto mi página._

_**Tercera: **__el fic __**"La llave de tu corazón"**__ es un regalo para mi amiga Fabiola (alias Kaoru) por su cumpleaños numero 16 (¡muchas felicidades, niña!) me pidió escribir un fic "yaoi" (el primero que escribo, espero que no este tan mal) y aquí esta el resultado, sinceramente me gusta el genero, si a ustedes no, les agradecería que no insulten el "yaoi", puesto que yo no le veo nada de malo, solo espero que le guste a mi amiga Fabiola, hasta otra._


End file.
